<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Raven Ravishes Robins by FangZeronos</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24167143">Raven Ravishes Robins</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/FangZeronos/pseuds/FangZeronos'>FangZeronos</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman - All Media Types, Teen Titans - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blowjobs, F/F, F/M, Fingering, G!P Raven, Healing Powers, It's all different universes or AUs and will be marked in the chapters, Make up sex, Office Seduction, Office Sex, Raven's gonna fuck all of them, Shower Sex, and ships I've barely written for!, basically Raven uses a magic cock on Steph, eating pussy, girl asks for it though so, halloween sex, it's just five chapters of kinky fuckery, magic penis, new tags today! including, so y'all just be ready for that, there'll be some angsty bits after the fucking in a couple of chapters</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 21:34:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>12,075</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24167143</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/FangZeronos/pseuds/FangZeronos</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Anthology of Raven having her ways with the Robins in different continuities and timelines and AUs. All inspired by various Xaphrin stories.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dick Grayson &amp; Raven, Raven/Damian Wayne, Raven/Jason Todd, Stephanie Brown/Raven, Tim Drake/Raven</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>137</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Jason (Under The Red Hood)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Carrying her groceries toward her apartment, Raven sighed as she shook her head. She could sense her boyfriend inside already, her teeth worrying her bottom lip in annoyance. Her skirt swished as she turned the corner of her floor, the fabric falling back into place just above her knees, her heels clicking on the old hardwood of the apartments. She unlocked the door, the metallic smell of blood filling her nose as she walked in, rolling her eyes softly.</p><p> “You better not be bleeding all over my floors. I just mopped them this morning,” she said, shutting the door and locking it again, turning the light on and heading for the kitchen. She flipped the light on, narrowing her eyes as she looked at the bleeding Jason Todd, sitting on the counter with a towel pressed to his shoulder. “Get your ass off of my counter, Jason. What the hell happened to you?”</p><p>Jason smiled, pushing himself off of the counter and onto the floor, wincing as he did. “Yeah, happy to see you too, little bird,” he said. “Killer Croc and Poison Ivy happened. He bit, she stabbed. Big bastards under her thrall or something. He was more feral than last time.”</p><p>Raven shook her head, setting her bags down before starting to sort things out. “Get the armor off. Give me two minutes to put this all away and I’ll fix your shoulder before I beat the hell out of you,” she said. She turned her back, using her powers to open cabinets and start pushing things into the empty spaces, cold items moving into the fridge. She heard the telltale clicks and snaps of Jason’s armored chest plate, taking a bit of sick pride in hearing him grumble and whimper in pain with each movement.</p><p> Jason set the armor on the floor, pushing the towel against his shoulder again. “You’re enjoying my pain, aren’t you?” he asked.</p><p> “Hm…yes,” Raven said with a smirk, turning and shrugging her coat off, tossing it onto the counter. “Table. Sit.” She walked over and sat down, rubbing her hands together. “One of these days you’ll be injured too badly, and I won’t be able to heal you. You told me you’d stop running headlong into danger, you ass. You’re supposed to be relying on Dick and Bruce. Do I have to get Alfred after you?”</p><p> “You wouldn’t dare,” Jason said, sitting down and feeling Raven’s hand on his as she removed the towel. He watched it drop onto the table, feeling her hand on his shoulder as a warmth spread through him, seeing her eyes and hand glowing, the feeling of the punctures sealing themselves sending a shudder through his body.</p><p> “Try me. You know how much trouble I’ve gotten Dick into with Kori and Barbara. Do you really want to test me, Todd?” Raven asked, her eyes dimming as she slumped back, sliding off of the chair and wincing as she hit the ground, panting softly. “Damn it…”</p><p> “Raven,” Jason sighed, kneeling down before taking his girlfriend’s hands. “You haven’t meditated in a while, have you? Healing me never takes this much out of you.”</p><p> “I’ll be fine,” Raven said. She’d never admit it, but feeling Jason’s concern for her warmed her heart, making her pain easier to bear. She let him help her up, and she smiled softly before doubling her fist and punching him in the stomach. “Next time you are out, you have someone backing you. I…I can’t keep healing you, Jason.”</p><p> Jason groaned and nodded, putting his hand on Raven’s cheek, making her look at him as he moved some of her purple hair from her face. “Yes, ma’am. I’m sorry, Rae. I thought I could take him down. I wasn’t counting on Ivy being there.”</p><p> Raven nuzzled Jason’s palm softly, turning her head and kissing his hand softly. “I can’t lose you,” she whispered. “Not now.” She wrapped her arms around his neck, closing her eyes as she buried her face against his shoulder. “Especially as volatile as I feel right now…”</p><p> Jason rubbed Raven’s back, lifting her up and setting her on the counter, leaning up and kissing her softly. “You won’t lose me. I promise,” he said. “I’ll do my best to stop being reckless, and I’ll always come home to you. I promise.”</p><p> Raven nodded, her hands clenching in Jason’s shirt. “Jason…I’ve seen you die again,” she whispered. “Not just a bad dream. I saw it...in real time. I know it sounds stupid, but I remember every scent, sight, taste, feeling, my own scream as you—”</p><p> Jason put his fingers on Raven’s lips. “That’s not going to happen, little bird. I swear.” He traced his fingers down Raven’s sides and over her legs, stepping up and kissing her neck. “I can prove it to you.”</p><p> Raven moaned softly, her head falling back as Jason’s lips attacked her pulse, feeling her breath quicken and heat sear her body into her core. “Bastard…know how to get me to stop worrying…” she said, her fingers moving to his undershirt and ripping it off, fingers playing against his chest.</p><p> Jason smiled, lifting Raven up again and carrying her toward the bedroom, her legs locking around his waist as she ground against him. “Anxious, little bird?” he asked, kicking the bedroom door closed and pushing Raven against it, his hands moving up and ripping her shirt open, hearing her heels hit the floor as he pushed her skirt up. Jason slid his hands up, his fingers ghosting over Raven’s thighs before he smirked as he reached his destination, his fingers pushing against Raven slowly. “Naughty Raven. No panties?”</p><p> Raven blushed, light pink filling her cheeks and neck, stopping just above her bust. “I was feeling adventurous tonight,” she said. “The thought of the wind blowing my skirt up, revealing my bare ass to the city…it turned me on. I did it a bit in the Titans under my cloaks.” She gasped as she felt Jason’s fingers teasing her, biting her lip and moaning as her hips started moving against his hand. “Jason…”</p><p> Jason smiled, reaching up and pulling Raven’s shirt all the way off, undoing her bra and tossing it to the ground as he kissed her neck. He worked his way down and flicked his tongue against her nipple, pulling the hardening nub into his mouth as he dipped two fingers into Raven’s pussy, his thumb working her clit.</p><p> Raven gasped and moaned again, her arms wrapping around Jason’s neck. “Fuck…please don’t stop,” she whispered. “Fuck…”</p><p> Heeding Ravens’ wish, Jason pushed a third finger into his girlfriend, starting to rock his hand inside of her. He loved the sounds coming from Raven’s lips, and he moved his head back, playfully tugging on her nipple with his teeth and making her cry out. He let go of her nipple, looking up at Raven’s face, her eyes rolling back in her head as his fingers brushed against her deepest spot. Jason slowed his fingers, pulling them out and hearing Raven whimper.</p><p> “Why…why are you stopping? I’m…fuck, Jason…I’m so close,” Raven whimpered, rolling her hips against the air.</p><p> “I stopped because I don’t want you cumming too quickly, little bird,” Jason said, letting Raven stand. He pulled the remains of his shirt off, wiping his fingers and tossing it to the floor. “Not without having some fun of your own.”</p><p> Raven leaned up, kissing Jason before shoving him backward and watching him hit the bed. She used her powers and made short work of his boots, belt, and pants, all of them thudding against the wall. She knelt down pulled Jason’s boxers down, his cock springing free before she wrapped her hand around him, pumping him slowly.</p><p> “You know that I’m going torture you, right? Stopping when I’m <em>that </em>goddamn close, it’s evil. You’re going to regret it,” she said. She dipped her head down and licked Jason’s cock, swirling her tongue around the head before pushing down and bobbing her head around his length. Raven moaned softly, his taste filling her senses as she moved her other hand down and let her fingers ghost over herself.</p><p> Jason moaned softly, threading his fingers through Raven’s hair. “Fuck…you’ve gotten better, baby…” he said, watching Raven go deeper on his shaft. Her lips curled in a small smile, and he watched her pull back, her lipstick rubbing off on his cock and making him groan.</p><p> “I…may have bought some toys to keep me occupied when you’re not here. Some days I walk around with one in and secured by my underwear. Keeps me on edge all day,” Raven said with a seductive smirk, flicking her tongue against Jason’s tip. “Hmm…marked you as mine tonight, babe. Glad I didn’t wear the smudge proof lipstick tonight.”</p><p> Jason smiled, watching Raven go back down on his cock. He moaned as he felt her tongue swirling around him, closing his eyes and sighing contently. His eyes opened after a few minutes, feeling Raven pull back and start stroking him. “Raven…”</p><p> “Such torture, isn’t it? That close to giving me a yummy treat and I’m stopping?” Raven teased, her hand slowing her strokes. Raven ran her thumb over the head of Jason’s cock, standing up and keeping her grip on him as she pushed him further up the bed. “You’re lucky I’m just horny enough to not keep either of us waiting. But tonight, I’m taking charge.”</p><p> “You know I love when you do, little bird,” Jason said, watching Raven climb onto the bed as she let go of his member, watching it stand at attention as she rubbed her dripping pussy over him. He watched her eyes flutter as his tip pushed against her clit, making her moan. “Stop teasing, baby. This is just fucking torture…”</p><p> “Oh, it’s fine when you tease, but when I do it it’s torture?” Raven asked, looking down at Jason. She rolled her eyes and smiled, moving just enough to slide down onto her boyfriend, moaning as she sank deeper and deeper onto him. “Mmm…there we go…”</p><p> Jason moaned, his hands going to Raven’s waist. “Fuck…you always feel so good around me,” he said, watching Raven start to shift her hips from side to side, riding him like it was her last night on Earth. He bucked up against her, making her gasp.</p><p> Raven moaned softly, lifting her hips and sliding back down, starting to find her rhythm as Jason’s cock spread and filled her. “Mm…Jason…so good…” She leaned down and kissed him, moaning against his lips as she felt him start to match her thrusts, her eyes rolling back in her head as she kept riding him, feeling her climax coming faster than she wanted.</p><p> “You’re getting close,” Jason said, his hands moving to Raven’s ass and stopping her moving, lifting her up to get some room before he started thrusting up into her, making her scream out as she started getting fucked harder. “I want you to cum for me. Don’t hold back.”</p><p> Raven moaned out, her eyes shutting tight as Jason pounded up into her. Her hands hit the headboard, tits falling into Jason’s face. She gasped, feeling Jason’s lips around her nipple before screaming out as she felt herself come undone. She heard the television on the wall shatter as she felt herself cumming around Jason’s cock, panting as her orgasm subsided, feeling him slamming harder into her.</p><p> “Raven…” Jason moaned as a warning around her nipple, feeling his own muscles tightening up as he pushed into Raven. He looked up at his girlfriend, her eyes shut and panting. “Raven.”</p><p> “Inside,” Raven moaned softly, moaning as Jason pushed into her. She wrapped her arms around Jason’s head, feeling him slam up into her one last time.</p><p> Jason groaned as he pushed into Raven, feeling his own orgasm crash through him. He pulled Raven down tight around his cock, filling her with his seed. He panted as he let her tit fall away from his mouth, his head hitting the pillow and letting Raven crash on top of him, his body shaking as the last of his orgasm pushed through him.</p><p> “Oh, fuck…” Raven moaned, her head against Jason’s neck. “Jesus…” She pulled off of Jason, whimpering as she did before collapsing beside him. She moved her hand down, rubbing herself softly. “Jason…you really filled me up this time…”</p><p> Jason smiled softly, wrapping his arm around Raven. “Well, it’s been a while since we’ve had any fun, Rae,” he said, feeling her cuddle close to him. He looked up, hearing sparking before he snickered. “How attached were you to that television?”</p><p>Raven groaned, sitting up slowly and sighing as she looked at the massive flatscreen. “Considering that was Dick and Kori’s birthday present to me this year,” she said, sighing as she held her hand out, the television becoming enveloped in black magic before disappearing, a loud thunk echoing in the alley outside of the complex. “They’ll understand why I got a new one.”</p><p> Jason snickered, pulling Raven back down and kissing the top of her head. “Did I prove you won’t have to worry about losing me?”</p><p> “Maybe. Give me a couple of hours and I’ll let you convince me again,” Raven said, laying her head on Jason’s chest, her hand over his heart. “I love you, Jason. Please don’t ever doubt that.”</p><p> Jason traced his fingers on Raven’s side softly, giving her a gentle squeeze. “I don’t doubt it, little bird. I love you so much, and I don’t know where I’d be without you.”</p><p> Two years later, Raven disappeared from Gotham City with her and Jason’s daughter after Bruce told her that Jason had been found dead near the docks after an attempt to take down Penguin’s men who had better armed themselves. They had disappeared after the funeral, only Kori knowing where Raven was going, having been sworn to secrecy until Raven felt ready to return.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Tim (Office AU)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Raven knows Tim's stressed out, and she helps him the only way that she knows how. Honestly, for as often as she's relieving him of stress at work, she should get paid.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Raven could feel Tim’s emotions getting the better of him in the office. She looked over from her desk, seeing the oak doors of his office shut, but she knew on instinct he’d had at least seven cups of coffee since that morning, op top of the four he’d drank before leaving Wayne Manor. Raven knew the mergers were on his mind, since taking Kord Industries and PalmerTech were big steps Bruce wanted him to do, even if it meant that Wayne Enterprises would own controlling shares in two companies owned by Bruce’s friends.</p><p> Raven sighed to herself, shaking her head before she got up, undoing a couple of buttons on her top so the top of her lace bra was just starting to show. Seducing Tim to get him to release some stress was starting to become a part of her job, and she wondered to herself if she could get paid for it. She walked over and knocked on the office door, walking in before she shut the door softly, clicking the lock closed before seeing Tim on the phone, pacing the office.</p><p> “No, I don’t care if he’s got something else going on. Mr. Wayne wants these mergers signed tonight. I can’t take that for an answer, Mr. Carter. Mr. Kord needs to be the one to sign this document,” Tim said, pinching his nose. “Just have him <em>call me</em>, Mr. Carter. No, you’ve done enough.” He turned and slammed the phone down, growling before launching his coffee cup across the office, hearing it shatter into the empty coffee pot. Tim flinched, sighing as he sank into his chair.</p><p> “Kord’s still dodging the phone?” Raven asked, walking over, sitting on the edge of the desk, crossing her legs. Clad in a short skirt and purple silk leggings that peeked under the hem of her skirt, her blouse unbuttoned at the top and showing a sizeable amount of skin, Raven had a feeling that morning she’d need to destress Tim in a <em>very familiar </em>way, one she honestly admitted to herself she never could get enough of.</p><p> Tim looked over at Raven and nodded. “His “Golden Boy” keeps answering the phone. Luckily, Ray Palmer called. He’ll be here tomorrow to sign PalmerTech to Wayne Enterprises. Unfortunately, Bruce wanted them done tonight,” he said, running his hand in his hair and sighing. He shook his head, pressing his hands to his eyes. He dropped his hands, fingers drumming on the desktop. “I don’t know what to do.”</p><p> “You need to relax,” Raven said, sliding over a bit until her legs were in Tim’s view. “You’ve been up eighty hours, drank most of the coffee in the building, and have barely eaten. I can’t force you to eat or sleep, but I can take away some of the current stress.”</p><p> “How?” Tim asked, looking up at Raven who took his hand, putting it on her thigh as she uncrossed her legs, his fingers squeezing her covered thigh. “Raven. We almost got caught the last time.”</p><p> “That’s why I locked the door,” Raven said, pulling Tim’s hand closer to her core. “Besides, you haven’t ever taken me over this desk. You’ve done me over Dick’s, Megan’s, and in the copier room. My tits were on the scanner, remember? A thousand photocopies of my tits, one of which you scanned back <em>into </em>the computer and put as your desktop background, remember?”</p><p> Tim blinked. “You knew?” he asked, his fingers finding their destination before he started rubbing Raven’s pussy though her underwear.</p><p> Raven smirked, biting her lip as she felt Tim’s fingers brushing against her thong covered cunt, her lips starting to leak at his touch and thought of his cock in her mouth soon. “Of course, I knew. You asked me to get something off of your computer and I saw them. I’ll have to just let you get a picture after we’re done today,” she said, reluctantly pulling Tim’s fingers away from her pussy.</p><p> She pushed him back, dropping to her knees before unbuttoning her top, letting it slide down and give him a view of her tits clad in a lacey purple bra. Raven slid her hands up Tim’s thighs, her fingers cupping his bulge though his pants.</p><p> “Fuck,” Tim groaned, looking down at Raven who was smirking as his eyes locked onto her tits. “Never did tell me what size those things on.”</p><p> Raven looked down and smiled. “Depending on where I buy my bras that month, they’re between F and G. Either way, they’re still big enough to get attention from men and women. You wouldn’t believe how many girls have played with these babies in the gym,” she said. She undid his belt, pulling it out of the loops and tossing it aside before opening his pants up and fishing his cock out, lithe fingers gripping him and stroking slowly.</p><p> “Raven…” Tim groaned, his hands clenching around the armrests of his chair. He groaned as he felt Raven’s tongue against the head of his cock, moaning softly.</p><p> Raven kissed the tip of Tim’s cock, opening her mouth before taking Tim in, bobbing her head to go deep. She loved how he tasted, even when he was stressed out. In her mind, the stress made him taste better, but that was probably her inner demon fueling <em>that </em>particular lust.</p><p> Raven dropped her hands as she felt his hand in her hair, reaching behind her and undoing her bra before tossing it to the floor. Reaching back up, she tugged on her nipples, squeezing her tits before moaning around Tim’s shaft. She reached down and pulled her skirt up, dipping her hand into her panties and playing with her clit slowly as she kept sucking Tim’s cock.</p><p> Tim groaned, his fingers threading in Raven’s violet locks. He closed his eyes, feeling her tongue swirling around his cock, moaning softly. “Raven, fuck…how’d you get so good…?”</p><p> Raven pulled off of Tim, licking her lips and smirking. “If I told you, I would be breaking some <em>very </em>important trusts, and I will not get in trouble if I tell you her name,” she said. She licked Tim’s cock from base to tip, feeling him harden in her hand as she ran her tongue against him. Bringing her head back up, she took him back into her mouth, bobbing deeper and feeling her lipstick smear against his shaft.</p><p> “Her, hm?” Tim asked, fingers twisting in Raven’s hair. He groaned softly, his hips thrusting up into Raven’s mouth and making her gag around his cock. “Fuck…Zatanna? Or was it Karen? M’gann’s too damn innocent.”</p><p> Raven reached down, grabbing Tim’s testicles before she squeezed, his gasp of pain enough to stop him talking as she pulled her mouth off, teeth nipping his crown. “Timothy. You can stop trying to get answers out of me. I will never reveal. Now. I’ll let your balls go and keep blowing you, but you have to be good and stop questioning who taught me to suck cock. Understand?” she asked, tightening her grip lightly.</p><p> Tim winced, wanting to try and pull away but knowing better. He nodded, looking down at Raven. “I’ll behave,” he said, visibly starting to sweat.</p><p> Raven smiled, letting go of Tim’s balls before she kissed his cock, swirling her tongue around his tip before she stood up, tugging the skirt down. “Good boy,” she said, turning and laying her torso on the desk, her stiff nipples pushing into the cold glass top of the massive desk with her heeled feet still on the ground. “Now. Get on your knees and eat my pussy.”</p><p> Tim dropped to the ground, his hands sliding up Raven’s legs as he kissed the backs of her thighs. He slid his hands up slowly, caressing every inch of skin he could reach. He knew Raven only wore the leggings to torture him, and goddamn if it didn’t get him hard as diamond every time.</p><p> He playfully smacked her ass, watching her cheeks jiggle from the force. Raven’s moan at the slap made his heart race, and he slapped her ass again. He pulled her panties down, snickering when he saw how wet she was as the lacy undergarment didn’t want to come away without a fight. He slid them down her legs, lifting her left leg and letting the soaked thong bunch around her right ankle. Tim kept ahold of Raven’s leg, leaning forward before sticking his tongue out as he moved closer to her dripping core.</p><p> Raven moaned, feeling Tim’s tongue against her pussy. She bit her lip, wiggling her hips against his face and pushing back as his tongue attacked her clit. “Fuck…I love when you eat my pussy,” she whispered. She whimpered as she felt Tim’s fingers pushing into her, pushing back against his digits.</p><p> “Fuck, you always taste good,” Tim said, wrapping his lips around Raven’s clit and sucking on the nub softly, making her scream out. “New soap?”</p><p>“Mm…lavender and jasmine,” Raven moaned, her hips wiggling against his face. “Thought…I’d do something new today…”</p><p> Tim smiled, pushing his fingers deeper into Raven as he attacked her clit with his tongue. “Mmm…I love it,” he said, pushing against her most sensitive spot, making her scream out again. He pulled his fingers out of Raven, bringing them to his lips and sucking her juices off of his digits, standing up and smacking Raven’s ass again. He rubbed his cock between her ass, moaning softly.</p><p> “I don’t think so,” Raven moaned, reaching back before pushing Tim away from her before she stood up. She looked over and smirked, grabbing Tim’s tie and walked him over to the couch, throwing him down before she climbed on top of him, grinding her core against his shaft, feeling him rub her clit on each movement.</p><p> “Raven…don’t tease,” Tim moaned. “Please.”</p><p> Raven ground against Tim’s cock, looking down at him before placing his hands above his head. “Grip the arm. Don’t touch,” she said. “You touch me at any point, I get dressed and leave you with a raging boner you’ll be unable to get to go away.”</p><p> Tim nodded, looking up at Raven and smiling. “As you wish.” He gripped the arm of the couch, intending on not breaking the rules since he loved watching Raven’s body bouncing on his cock or writhing under him.</p><p> Raven smirked, reaching down to grab Tim’s cock, stroking him slowly before she sat up slowly, pushing him against her entrance before sliding down, taking him all the way to the base. She moaned as Tim stretched her walls, rolling her hips slowly as she got used to him being inside again. She started to work her hips against Tim’s, watching his eyes as he tried to focus on her and not lose his grip on the couch at the same time.</p><p> “Fuck, Raven…” he moaned, biting his lip as he bucked his hips to meet Raven’s thrust. “God…you feel so fucking good…”</p><p> Raven moaned softly, smiling as she leaned down and kissed Tim. “You feel good inside me,” she said, twisting her hips and slamming down onto him. She leaned back and rested her hands against his legs, starting to drive her hips down harder onto his cock, feeling him reaching her deepest spots. She shifted at <em>just the right angle</em>, feeling his cockhead push against her spot, moaning as he did. “Fuck…”</p><p> Tim smiled, watching Raven’s tits bouncing as she kept thrusting. He wanted nothing more then to surge forward and suck on them as he pounded her into the couch, but he was determined to stay where he was. Settling on pushing up into her, Tim focused on Raven’s face, watching as her eyes rolled in pleasure. “Fuck, Rae. You’re getting so tight!” he moaned.</p><p> “I’m so close,” Raven moaned. She slowed her hips, a devilish glint in her eyes. She pushed off of Tim, moaning as his cock left her pussy and hearing him whimper under her. She rolled her eyes, turning around and facing the wall before she grabbed him and slid back onto him, knowing he couldn’t resist her ass.</p><p> As Raven’s thrusts resumed, Tim growled in his throat, knowing Raven’s game. “That’s fucking evil,” he said, looking at the ashen-skinned woman as he thrust up to match her movements. “You’re a fucking evil woman, Raven!”</p><p> “You love it,” Raven said, slamming her hips back down and whimpering as she moved her hand down to play with her clit. She leaned back, letting her hair fall onto Tim’s chest as she kept thrusting, knowing what she was doing to him.</p><p> Tim growled, unable to stand it anymore. Letting go of the couch, Tim surged forward and knocked Raven onto her hands and knees, one hand on her hip and the other reaching under her to grab a tit, pinching her nipple between his fingers. “Fucking tease,” he growled, slamming into Raven’s pussy, making her mewl in pleasure. “You were teasing me the whole goddamn time.” He pinched her nipple harder, her pussy tightening around his cock. “You love me playing with your tits, don’t you? It makes you cum so fucking hard, doesn’t it?”</p><p> Raven nodded, panting as she moved her hand to play with her clit. She felt her body tightening up, knowing her orgasm was so damned close. “Fuck…yes…” she moaned, groaning as she felt Tim slam his cock into her depths. “Fuck me…fuck me until I cum on that goddamn glorious cock, Tim!”</p><p> Tim moved his hand off of Raven’s hip, smacking her ass as he did. He repeated the process on the other cheek before he reached up and grabbed Raven’s hair, pulling her head back and making her gasp. Slamming into her, he pinched her nipple and tugged, making her scream out. “Fuck…cum, you horny fucking secretary. I want you to cum on my cock before I cum in you,” he said.</p><p> Raven panted and moaned, her fingers going at a fast pace on her clit before her body gave out. She screamed as she felt herself come undone, her orgasm ripping through her with the combination of Tim’s cock plowing her depths, his fingers pinching her nipples and her own fingers on her clit. Her eyes rolled back, unable to fall forward thanks to Tim’s grip in her hair.</p><p> “Fuck…” Raven panted, her tongue teasing her lips. “Fucking…cum in me, Tim. Mark my cunt as yours…fuck…”</p><p> Tim smiled, letting Raven’s hair go as he grabbed her hips and started plowing into her faster. He slammed into her one last time, his own orgasm ripping through him as he felt his balls tighten, spilling his load into Raven’s needy and wet pussy. He panted, his body covered in sweat as he leaned forward, his chest pressed against Raven’s back, not caring he was probably ruining a shirt and tie. He kissed her neck, making her shudder in a post-orgasmic bliss.</p><p> Raven moaned as Tim pulled out of her, holding her hand down to her gaping pussy as his cum tried to leak out of her. She muttered a spell, the cum disappearing from her pussy, the bluenette slowly sitting up and panting as she licked her lips. “Better?” she asked.</p><p> Tim sighed as he sat back panting before he nodded. “Much…” he said, wiping his face. “Fuck.”</p><p> “You just did,” Raven said, getting up and heading for the desk, her legs shaking in her heels as she bent over to grab her panties and bra. As she slipped the garments on, she heard the lock click, her eyes going wide as the door opened, her hands covering her tits in her bra.</p><p> Bruce Wayne stepped into the room, looking at the state of the two disheveled young adults, sighing and shaking his head. “Stress relief again, Tim?” he asked, doing his best to avert his eyes from Ravens’ half-naked body.</p><p> Tim nodded. “The mergers were stressing me. Raven felt it, and…”</p><p> “Helped,” Bruce said. “Got it. Ms. Roth, please get dressed and get back to your desk. I’ll discuss this with you later.”</p><p> Raven nodded, grabbing her skirt to pull it back on before she pulled her blouse back on and buttoned it, straightening out before she walked out, looking over at Tim who smiled. She smiled lightly, walking out before shutting the door behind her. As she sat at her desk, her face got red and she bit her lip, squeezing her thighs together at the thoughts of what she’d do to Bruce fucking Wayne if given the chance.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Stephanie (Halloween AU)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>It's Halloween, and Raven's got a trick and a treat for her girlfriend.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Little warning if you skip the tags: Raven magic's herself a penis. If that's not your cup of tea for smutty fun, go ahead nad skip this chapter. Won't hurt me any. I just thought it'd be a fun way to use Raven's powers in a chapter. :D</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Halloween was quickly approaching, and Raven couldn’t be happier. The self-proclaimed “Creepy” member of the Titans was oddly in love with the entire month of October, never heard not humming something Halloween related, from Nightmare Before Christmas to Monster Mash.  As she walked into the house she shared with her girlfriend, Raven nudged the door closed as she heard a barking, the golden retriever running up and barking.</p><p> “Hi, Hikari,” Raven said, setting her bags down and scratching her head. “Where’s Mama?” She kissed the dog’s head, giggling when she got licked. “Ah. No. Bad puppy.” Hikari barked, taking off for the bedroom. Raven shook her head, following the dog and walking into the bedroom.</p><p> She was met with a sight she absolutely loved, her girlfriend’s back to her and topless, her suit sitting on the bed. Raven walked over and wrapped her arms around Stephanie from behind, kissing her neck softly. “Hi, baby.”</p><p> “Mmm….hi, honey,” Stephanie said with a smile, leaning back against Raven. “When’d you get home?”</p><p> “Couple minutes ago,” Raven said. “You going out tonight?”</p><p> Stephanie shook her head, turning and wrapping her arms around Raven’s neck “Nope. Alfred came by and showed me how to clean it up. Tonight’s all about us. Besides, it’s Wednesday and Halloween’s Saturday. We haven’t decorated, we haven’t got our costumes yet, and we’ve kind of eaten all the candy we were supposed to be saving.”</p><p>“No, you ate the candy,” Raven said, leaning up and kissing Stephanie. “Why do I need a costume? People think I’m always in a costume anyway. My leotard and cloak are just fine.”</p><p> “Babe, you’re in that as a hero all the time. It’s not really “Halloween” at all,” Stephanie said. “Come with me to the store and we’ll find matching costumes. Besides, you know Alfred’s going to say something if you don’t show up in a costume. Please?” She looked at Raven and pouted, her lip quivering.</p><p> “Ah! With the face!?” Raven groaned, shoving Stephanie onto the bed and making the blonde laugh. She climbed up and pinned Stephanie down, leaning down and kissing her softly. “You are one vile bitch. You know that?” She reached down and playfully pinched Stephanie’s nipple, making her girlfriend gasp.</p><p> Stephanie giggled and kissed Raven back, her back arching into Raven’s fingers. “You love me anyway,” she said. “So, will you dress up with me? I’ll even help set up decorations and resist every urge to get into the candy.”</p><p> Raven sighed and smiled softly. “Fine. But I get to pick what I wear,” she said, letting Stephanie up.</p><p> “Yay!” Stephanie said, jumping on Raven’s back. “Grab your purse and let’s get going, babe!” She hopped down and pulled her bra and shirt on, grinning as she did.</p><p> After an hour of looking through the requisite “Sexy character” costumes, “scary” costumes, and kids costumes, Raven was starting to give up hope she’d find anything she’d be willing to wear. Stephanie had already picked her costume, deciding to go comic book inspired and go as Black Widow. Raven walked through an aisle, something catching her eye. She turned and stopped, pulling the hanger off of the rack.</p><p> “Perfect,” she said with a grin. She caught up to Stephanie who was looking at cosplay weapons and adding to her costume. “Ready, babe?”</p><p> Stephanie turned and smiled. “I’m ready if you are. Find something?” she asked.</p><p> Raven nodded. “And no peeking at it until Saturday,” she said. “I’m going to enchant my closet so you can’t get into it, because if you do try, you’ll get an unbelievably bad breakout in a <em>very </em>sensitive spot. And no calling Zatanna to break the hex or I’ll banish you into a book for the weekend.”</p><p> Stephanie flinched and pouted, absently pushing her thigs together at the thought of a breakout down there. “Ok. I’ll be a good little Robin,” she said. She walked up to the counter with Raven and set their costumes and accessories on the counter, Stephanie swiping her card to pay for everything before Raven took the bag hers was in.</p><p> Saturday rolled around, and the house was fully decorated with pumpkins carved in different styles, one for each of the Batfamily, one Raven carved her design into, and even one to look like Alfred. Candy was placed beside the door with a note saying two pieces for each trick-or-treater, and the doors were locked for what Raven had planned.</p><p> Stephanie paced the living room floor, Hikari running around the backyard. Clad in her Black Widow outfit and decked out in her cosplay weapons, the blonde looked toward the back, biting her lip. She’d been tempted to look in Raven’s closet and even call Zatanna, but her girlfriend’s threat made her stop. “Rae, come on.”</p><p> Raven rolled her eyes softly as she pulled her gloves on, the fabric coming to rest halfway up her upper arm. She took a deep breath as she walked out of the bedroom, clearing her throat. “Ok, babe.”</p><p> Stephanie turned, and when she did, her jaw dropped as she took Raven’s figure in. The sorceress was clad in a blue leather bustier which accented her breasts, blue high heels with fishnet stockings coming up her legs and ending on her upper thighs. Around her neck was a gold choker that had a red gem on it, keeping the two halves of the ‘cape’ secured. On Raven’s head was a headband with little blue devil horns, and her hair was down and shining.</p><p> “Holy shit…” Stephanie whispered, licking her lips. “Wow, baby. That….damn.”</p><p> Raven giggled, walking over and taking Stephanie’s hands. “You like it?” Stephanie was at a loss for words, just nodding her head. Raven smiled, leaning up and kissing Stephanie softly. “You said I couldn’t use my usual attire, so…this kind of reminded me of something from a few decades ago.”</p><p> “You look like a Bombshell, Rae,” Stephanie said. “You look gorgeous. Everyone at Bruce’s party is going to be staring, and I’ll beat them with a stick if I have to.”</p><p> Raven snickered, shaking her head. “Don’t do that, honey. I don’t want you getting in trouble tonight,” she said. “We should go though. We’ll be late.”</p><p> Later that night, after enjoying Bruce’s party and Stephanie almost getting into a physical fight with Jack Ryder over his ogling of Raven and not so well disguised innuendo, Raven walked into the house with the empty candy bowl from outside, pulling her heels off and setting them by the couch. She set the bowl down, watching as Stephanie trudged in, tossing her cosplay weapons down and growling as she walked around the kitchen before taking a bottle of vodka out and taking a drink.</p><p> “Babe,” Raven said softly, walking over and trying to take the bottle, her girlfriend’s grip refusing. “Stephanie.” She finally wrangled the bottle from Stephanie, setting it on the counter before taking her girlfriend’s face in her hands. “He isn’t worth it. He’s just a pervert bastard who got removed from the party. You can’t let him get to you.”</p><p> “You didn’t hear what he was saying,” Stephanie said lowly, her voice cracking. “You didn’t hear the disgusting things coming out of his mouth.” She felt the tears spill over her eyes, and she sniffled softly.</p><p> “I did, but I chose to ignore it,” Raven said, brushing her thumb against Stephanie’s cheek, wiping the tears away. “Bruce and Dick removed Ryder, and we don’t have to worry about him anymore.” She leaned up and kissed Stephanie softly, nipping her lip. “Besides, you can’t be angry tonight. Have you seen how good my tits look tonight?”</p><p> Stephanie hiccupped and giggled softly, nodding. “I have. It’s hard to drive when all I want to do is bury my face in them,” she said.</p><p> “Well, we’re home. Nobody’s driving,” Raven said. “Why don’t we…end Halloween on a high note?”</p><p> Stephanie smiled softly and nodded, bringing her hands up and playfully squeezing Raven’s tits through her costume. “Sounds good to me. I’m on—”</p><p> “No. You were on top last time. Besides, I’ve…kind of been practicing a new trick with my powers that I want to try out tonight. It’s a little Halloween gift,” Raven said. She turned Stephanie around and smacked her ass, making her jump. “Bedroom, babe. Go.”</p><p> Stephanie laughed, taking off for the bedroom as she unzipped her suit, kicking the boots off as she started pulling it off. She wiggled out of it and tossed it in the corner, left in just a pair of sheer blue lace panties as she climbed up onto the bed.</p><p> Raven whistled as she watched Stephanie, taking her headband off before shaking her hair out. She undid the choker and pulled her gloves off, undoing the bustier and wiggling it down her hips, letting it pool around her on the floor. She climbed up and straddled Stephanie’s waist, leaning down and kissing her girlfriend softly, smiling against her lips.</p><p> “I love you,” Raven whispered.</p><p> “I love you,” Stephanie said, running her hands into Raven’s hair. “Now…what’s this trick you’re talking about?”</p><p> Raven smirked. “In time, you impatient bird,” she said, kissing Stephanie’s neck and trailing kisses down her girlfriend’s body, nipping small scars as her fingers traced one scar on Stephanie’s stomach. She knew what that was from, and she knew Stephanie didn’t like talking about it, so she just placed a kiss against the edge of the scar, hooking her hands under Stephanie’s thighs before grabbing her girlfriend’s panties with her teeth and tugging them off.</p><p> Stephanie gasped and giggled, watching Raven before smiling. “Mm…you never did that before.”</p><p> “Trying some new things,” Raven said, spreading Stephanie’s legs and sliding her tongue through her girlfriend’s lips slowly, feeling Stephanie’s fingers tangling in her hair. Raven smirked, dragging her tongue up and narrowly avoiding Stephanie’s clit, repeating the process a couple of times before finally giving her girlfriend what she wanted.</p><p> Stephanie moaned as she felt Raven’s tongue on her clit, whimpering and bucking her hips softly. She gasped as she felt Raven’s fingers pushing into her, and she bit her lip to keep from being too loud. Stephanie moaned softly, feeling Raven pushing further into her. “Rae…”</p><p> Raven smiled, flicking her tongue over Stephanie’s clit before she curled her fingers, hitting Stephanie’s most sensitive spot, her girlfriend’s hips bucking up. Raven giggled as she teasingly pulled her fingers out of Stephanie, the blonde whimpering as Raven licked her lips as she moved to kneel between her girlfriend’s legs. “Don’t pout.”</p><p> “I was so close…” Stephanie whined, her hips bucking against the air. “Raven, please…”</p><p> Raven smiled softly, leaning down and kissing Stephanie, the blonde tasting herself on Raven’s lips. “Stop being impatient,” she said, sliding her panties down and hearing Stephanie’s breath hitch. “Ready for your surprise?”</p><p> Stephanie nodded, licking her lips. “Please…”</p><p> Raven’s eyes glowed, holding her hand down at her pussy. “Azarath Metrion Zinthos!” she recited, gasping as she let the magic alter her body. She pulled her hand back, her pussy replaced with a cock. Raven moaned softly, her hand wrapping around her new appendage as she stroked it slowly, looking down at Stephanie. “You like it?”</p><p> Stephanie’s eyes got wide and she nodded, her mouth falling open. “Yes,” she whispered, looking at Raven. “Baby, please. Fuck me.”</p><p> Raven smiled, leaning down and kissing Stephanie again. “As you wish,” she said, lining up before pushing her new cock into Stephanie’s pussy, her girlfriend’s legs latching around her hips. “Fuck…you feel so good…”</p><p> Stephanie moaned, her eyes rolling back in her head as she felt Raven penetrate. “Oh, holy fuck…” she moaned. “Oh, <em>God </em>that feels so good!”</p><p> Raven started moving against Stephanie, thrusting slowly and getting used to the feeling around her. She gripped Stephanie’s waist with one hand, picking up the pace and starting to hammer her girlfriend, Stephanie’s moaning and whimpering music to Raven’s ears.</p><p> Stephanie panted, hooking her arms around Raven’s neck, rolling her hips to meet Raven’s thrusts, her girlfriend’s cock stretching her more then her favorite strap-on of Raven’s. Her eyes rolled back in her head as Raven thrust harder, moaning as she did. “Fuck…fuck…” she moaned. “Raven…”</p><p> Raven kissed and nipped Stephanie’s neck, moving her hand between them and teasing her girlfriend’s clit, her magic flicking out of her fingers and into Stephanie, making the writhing blonde arch against her again. She kept her thrusts up, feeling Stephanie’s inner muscles tightening up around her shaft. “Fuck, you’re getting so tight, baby…”</p><p> “So…so close…” Stephanie moaned, rolling her hips against Raven’s, whimpering softly. “Raven, please…”</p><p> Thrusting harder, Raven rubbed Stephanie’s clit harder, her hips smacking her girlfriend’s thighs as she kept fucking her. She leaned down and playfully flicked her tongue over Stephanie’s nipple, taking the hard nub into her mouth and biting softly. “Cum for me,” she said.</p><p> Stephanie moaned, her back arching as she felt all three points being stimulated, her orgasm ripping through her as she screamed out. She panted as she fell back against the bed, feeling Raven’s hips hammering into her, the movements slightly erratic. “Mm…Raven…” she moaned, sliding her hands over her girlfriend’s back and pulling her down for a kiss. “Don’t hold back on me…I want you to cum…”</p><p> Raven nodded, kissing Stephanie back and slamming into her again. She thrust a few more times, her hips steadying as she felt her own orgasm rip through her, collapsing onto Stephanie’s chest, her body convulsing as her cock disappeared, her pussy gushing onto Stephanie’s hips. “Fuck…”</p><p> Stephanie giggled as she ran her hands in Raven’s hair. “You just did,” she said softly, panting and moaning softly. “Fuck…you’ve got to do that again some day…”</p><p> “Whenever you want, baby,” Raven said, sliding up her girlfriend and kissing her softly. She rolled off of Stephanie and laid her head against the blonde’s shoulder, her eyes drifting closed.</p><p> The post orgasmic bliss was short lived as Hikari ran in and jumped up onto the bed, a wet nose pressing into Raven’s chest and making the bluenette jump and gasp as Stephanie started laughing.</p><p> “No! Bad Hikari,” Raven laughed, sitting up and pushing the dog off of her, groaning. “God. I don’t know who’s more evil, you or her.”</p><p> “Both of us,” Stephanie giggled, sitting up and scratching the dog’s head. “Good girl, Hikari.”</p><p> “Fuck you,” Raven said, sticking her tongue out with a smile. She laid back down, the dog moving to the foot of the bed as she felt Stephanie’s arms go around her and pull her close. Raven felt safe in Stephanie’s arms, a feeling she relished in every day and one she hoped to never lose.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Dick (Teen Titans 2003)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>It's Raven's birthday and Kori has a special present for her best friend!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Her twenty-first birthday was as uneventful as the last four had been. Since defeating Trigon, Raven thought she’d be interested in celebrating her birthday, but each year just felt more and more pointless. Yes, she enjoyed the gifts and cake from her friends, but the thought of celebrating another year around the sun wasn’t something she could entirely stomach. Setting the few books and DVDs on her shelf, Raven unclipped her cloak and floated over her bed, closing her eyes as she folded her legs under herself.</p><p> Just as she let her mind drift off, a knock at the door sounded before it was thrown open. Raven opened her eyes as she came face to face with Starfire, the Tamaranian giddy as usual. “Kori. What do you want?” Raven asked in her usual deadpan tone.</p><p> “I have one more birthday gift for you, Raven!” Starfire said with a smile. She took Raven’s arm and flew toward the door, dragging the other woman with her. “You will surely enjoy this one!”</p><p> Resigning herself to getting dragged down the hallway, Raven stopped when Kori did, crashing into her friend. “Kori what the hell?”</p><p> Kori smiled, turning to face Raven. “Your final gift is in my room.” She moved behind Raven and covered her eyes, the door opening as she walked Raven inside. The door slid shut, Kori giggling and making Raven nervous. She pulled her hands down and moved beside Raven, floating up in the air a little.</p><p> Raven blinked, her eyes going wide at the sight before her. “Kori, what the hell!?” she asked, looking at the bed and feeling her heart race as a heat spread through her.</p><p> “Kori!” Dick yelled, struggling to get up off of the bed. His hands were tied to the headboard while his feet were tied to the other posts at the foot of the bed, naked as the day he was born except for his domino mask. “Kori, enough.”</p><p> Kori bit her lip, putting her hand on Raven’s arm. “Raven…you have expressed to me the desire to have a “fling” but were unsure of how to proceed. Since it was your birthday, I am willing to let you experience my boyfriend. If you do not want to, I will understand and untie him and we may forget all about this,” she said.</p><p> “Kori, let me go. You didn’t even ask about this. All you said was “It’s for Raven.” Before stripping me and tying me up!”</p><p> Raven walked over to the bed, her eyes glued to Dick’s namesake. “Anything I want to do?” she asked, looking back at Kori. “Anything at all?”</p><p> “Can we talk about this?!” Dick asked. “Raven!” Despite his protesting and struggling against the ropes, his cock was twitching and bobbing with his movements, Raven licking her lips as she watched it.</p><p> Kori smiled and nodded, floating over and hugging Raven tightly. “Have fun,” she said, kissing Raven’s cheek before she flew out of her room giggling.</p><p> Raven looked down at Dick, smirking. “Honestly, Grayson, you can’t say you haven’t ever stared at my ass or tits when my cloak billows or flies around. You, Garfield, Victor, Roy, Garth, Karen, Kori…everyone stares. Even Gnarrk did,” she said, kicking her boots off. “Make you a deal. You get me off twice, I’ll get you off somehow, and we’ll call it even and we won’t ever speak about it again. I’ll even undo the ropes after you’re done. Deal? Besides, when Kori said you were my present, I saw your cock twitch.”</p><p> Dick sighed, looking down at himself. “Traitor,” he said. He looked up at Raven and let his head fall back. “Fuck. Alright. Deal. But then we are getting revenge for Kori’s birthday.”</p><p> Raven smiled. “Deal,” she said. “I know a tentacle beast from a side dimension that needs some love.” She reached up and tugged at the leotard, wiggling her arms out and letting it start to drop. She pushed it down over the swell of her breasts, the fabric sliding off of her like water. She bent at the hips and pushed it down, kicking it to the side before she climbed up onto the bed and stared down at Dick. “Like what you see, big boy?”</p><p> Dick blinked, unconsciously licking his lips. “I really do,” he said.</p><p> “Good,” Raven said, moving up and straddling Dick’s head, looping her legs under his shoulders and smirking. “Have fun.” She lowered herself down, her pussy right over his lips. Secretly she was glad she shaved that morning.</p><p> Dick looked up at Raven, deciding it was better to go with it then be trapped in rope all night. He stuck his tongue out and slid it against Raven, teasing her slowly. He found her clit, the tip of his tongue teasing the sensitive nub. He felt Raven’s hand slide into his hair, gripping as she started grinding against his mouth and nose. He had to admit, she tasted different from Kori, and he didn’t hate it as much as he thought he would.</p><p> Raven moaned softly, biting her lip as she felt Dick’s tongue working into her folds. She ground against him slowly, her hips moving on their own. “Fuck…” she whispered. “Kori’s right, your tongue is magic.”</p><p> Dick chuckled, the vibration moving through Raven as he dipped his tongue into her. He pushed as far as he could, doing his best to get her off quickly so he could move again. He flicked against her clit slowly, feeling Raven’s hand tighten in his hair.</p><p> “Oh, God,” Raven moaned, pushing her hips closer to Dick’s mouth, feeling him attacking her clit rapidly. “Dick…” She panted, her eyes closing before she felt her body tensing up. “Oh, shit…”</p><p> Dick smirked, nipping Raven’s clit before he dug his tongue into her rapidly, knowing she was close. He felt her grip tighten in his hair, and he smirked against her as he started tonguing her clit again.</p><p> “Fuck!” Raven yelled, the last flick of Dick’s tongue against her sending her over the edge. She fell forward, grabbing the headboard before she smacked her face into the wood. She pulled herself off of Dick’s face, moaning from the loss of contact. “Holy…shit…where the hell did you learn to get that good?”</p><p> Dick snickered, licking his lips. “You’d be surprised how often Kori just wants me sitting between her legs. There’s nights where she just plants herself on my face and reads or watches something on the computer and I Just have fun,” he said. “Course her tongue’s better than mine.”</p><p> “So damn long,” Raven snickered. “I’ve seen her using it on the damn mustard bottles.” She slid down and traced her fingers against Dick’s chest, her hands playing along his abs. “You know…those Kevlar uniforms of yours don’t do you justice, Boy Wonder.”</p><p> “Oh, don’t even,” Dick said, looking up at Raven. “You’re the one that wears skintight leotards that show off your ass. Mine’s protection.”</p><p> “Mine’s because I can’t fight in pants,” Raven said, sticking her tongue out. She slid down and lifted herself up slowly, pushing her pussy against Dick’s cock, sliding against him slowly. “Mmm…hard as a steel bar. All this Dick for me?”</p><p> Dick rolled his eyes. “Like I haven’t heard that one before,” he said with a smirk. “If you want it, Rae.”</p><p> Raven smirked, lifting up and slowly sliding herself down onto Dick, moaning softly. “Jesus…” she moaned, pushing her hips down as far as she could. “You’re reaching spots not even Jason could.”</p><p> “Jason?!” Dick asked with wide eyes. “You fucked my brother? When!?”</p><p> “His birthday,” Raven said with a grin, rolling her hips slowly. “Three or four times. Sexier with the mask on.” She giggled at the indignant look on her leaders’ face. “What’s the matter, Dick? Jealous he tapped this first?”</p><p> “Little bastard,” Dick muttered.</p><p> Raven snickered. “Aww, don’t be jealous, Dick. Besides, he got to tie me up,” she said, rolling her hips against him and making him moan. She lifted her hips and started riding, smirking down at him. She stilled, hovering over his cock. “Come on, big boy. You want to be untied, give it to me.”</p><p> Dick looked up at Raven and raised an eyebrow. “Alright. You asked for it,” he said, lifting his hips and starting to slam into Raven, watching as her tits jiggled. He watched her face for reactions, driving up into her and feeling himself tightening up. “Raven….”</p><p> “Not yet!” Raven said, biting her lip as she rubbed at her clit, panting softly. “I’m almost there, Dick. Just wait!” She rocked her hips and met Dick’s thrusts, moaning as her eyes closed. “Shit…”</p><p> “Raven, I won’t last too long,” Dick said, biting his lip as he drove up into her again.</p><p> Raven nodded, moaning softly as she rocked her hips into Dick’s again. She felt him driving harder into her, and she sped her fingers up on her clit. “It’s fine, Dick. I can’t get pregnant,” she said, driving her hips down onto his and moaning out. “Fuck…do it…I’m almost there…”</p><p> Dick groaned as he slammed up into Raven, feeling his orgasm rip through him. “Jesus…” he moaned, feeling her inner walls flutter around his cock, massaging him as he came inside of her.</p><p> Raven gasped as she felt herself cum, feeling Dick’s cum inside of her sending her over the edge. She panted as she collapsed onto his chest, moaning as her head rested on his skin. “Oh, my God…” she moaned. She felt as Dick slid out of her, waving her hand to undo the ropes keeping him tied down. “Deal’s a deal, Boy Wonder.”</p><p> Dick chuckled, rubbing his wrists and moving Raven’s hair out of her face. “Happy birthday, Raven,” he said.</p><p> Raven smiled softly. “Thanks,” she said. She sighed softly, sliding off of Dick’s chest and landing on the bed, her head on Kori’s pillow. She wiped her face, forcing herself to sit up and swing her legs over the edge of the bed.</p><p> Dick sat up slowly, putting his hand on Raven’s shoulder. “What you said. About not being able to get pregnant? How come?” he asked, rubbing Raven’s arm as he sat up on his knees behind her.</p><p> Raven sighed softly, looking down. “When I was a kid in Azarath, the Monks thought I’d give birth to more half-demon children like me. When I was twelve, they forced me to drink a concoction that sterilized me. I hated it when I was a kid because I always thought “What if I find a way to defeat him? What if I want that family?” and then realizing I couldn’t have it because of the monks. Over time I got over it and accepted it, but…still hurts sometimes. It’s why I don’t bother with protection, condoms or the pill. Nothing down here works.”</p><p> Dick sighed, biting his lip and kissing Raven’s cheek. “I’m sorry, Rae. That’s horrible,” he said softly. “I don’t think I could stand seeing anyone go through that.”</p><p> Raven smiled a bit, shrugging. “It’s fine. It was ten years ago. Just means I can have sex and not worry about repercussions. Like that night with Jason or tonight with you.” She leaned up and kissed Dick, nipping his lip. “Thanks for the birthday gift, Dick. I’ll have to thank Kori later.”</p><p> Dick smiled as he kissed Raven back, giving her hand a squeeze. “You’re welcome. Who knows, maybe she’ll join in next time.”</p><p> “It’s Kori. I wouldn’t be surprised,” Raven said, standing up and grabbing her leotard and shoes. “I’ll see you in the morning.” She held her hand out and opened a portal, stepping through and back into her room. Tossing her leotard aside, she ran her fingers against her pussy softly. “Damn. That man cums like a goddamn fire hose.” She teleported into the bathroom with clean clothes, intending on cleaning up before going to bed.</p><p> Half an hour later, Raven’s head hit the pillow, the sorceress falling asleep quickly after a long birthday, head filled with ideas of getting Kori back and the next time she could have Dick inside of her again. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. PSA</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hey guys.</p><p> </p><p>Just want to make a little note in my WIP fics, but I'm taking a little break from writing for the time being. Some reviews of a previous one-shot have stuck with me, and at the current moment I'm not feeling very confident in my abilities to accurately portray these characters in the way they should be, regardless of what the storyline is. I'm taking the month of July off, so hopefully come August 1st, I'll be feeling back up to par and ready to go for finishing things up.</p><p><br/>I do just want to say thank you for all the continued support. Seeing the emails that tell who all has kudo'd my works gives me such a shot of happiness. I can't believe my stuff is reaching so many people. I'll be back in a month with some finale chapters for my big 3 WIPs.</p><p> </p><p>Take care,</p><p> </p><p>FangZeronos</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Damian</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Damian returns from training new League of Assassins members just to come face to face with his wife wearing next to nothing to welcome him home for the night.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sore from training and not in the mood for the imbeciles on Infinity Island any more than he had to, Damian Wayne, now Head of the Demon, sighed as he rolled his shoulders, grabbing his neck as he walked down the hallway toward his chambers. “These new recruits are unrefined. It’s like beating a rock against an anvil, nothing is moving,” he muttered, shaking his head.</p><p> Approaching his door, he pushed it open and walked in, turning around to see a peculiar sight. His wife, Raven Roth, standing at the window. She was bent slightly, her torso leaning against the old wood and stone. What made the sight more enticing, however, was her attire. Instead of her leotard, leggings, and cloak, or her League attire, she was in one of his shirts, the hem of it falling onto her hips, pulled up slightly thanks to her stance. Damian felt some of the stress of the day melt as he watched her for a moment. Walking over, he wrapped his arms around her waist, kissing her shoulder.</p><p> “This is a pleasant sight to see, my love,” Damian said softly, resting his chin against her shoulder. “After the day I have had, seeing you like this is a perfect relief.”</p><p> Raven giggled softly, pressing back against Damian. She leaned up and kissed him, smiling against his lips. “I wanted to surprise you,” she said. “I was watching your training of the new recruits, and I could see how frustrated you were getting. I left my sessions with the healers early and decided to do something fun.” She wiggled her hips, smirking as she felt something pressing into her ass. “And judging by what I’m feeling, my love, it’s having it’s desired effect.”</p><p> Damian chuckled, pulling Raven tighter to him, kissing her neck lightly. “Damn straight it is. My beautiful wife, just barely wearing one of my shirts. It’s a gorgeous sight,” he said. He teasingly bit Raven’s neck, feeling her shudder under his touch.</p><p> “Mmm…then you’ll enjoy this,” Raven whispered, taking Damian’s hand before pushing it against her thigh, dragging his fingers up her skin to tease under the hem of the shirt. She smiled as she felt Damian’s body tense, his fingers finding the apex of her thighs only to discover—</p><p> “Hm. Who know you could be so naughty, love,” Damian said, his fingers sliding against Raven’s pussy slowly. He smiled as he felt Raven’s breathing hitch, and he slowly dipped his fingers into his wife.</p><p> “Damian,” Raven moaned softly, biting her lip as she felt his thumb against her clit. “Are you going to tease me all night…?”</p><p> “Perhaps,” Damian said. He turned Raven around, kissing her before he dropped to his knees.</p><p> “Oh…this is getting interesting,” Raven said, snickering when she felt Damian lift her leg over his shoulder. She moaned softly as she felt him kissing her leg and thigh, his teeth nipping at her skin as he did. “Damian…”</p><p> Damian chuckled, flicking his tongue out as he reached his destination. His tongue slid against his wife slowly, teasing her clit before feeling Raven’s hands in his hair. He teased her slowly, his fingers sliding up her legs and grabbing her ass, pulling her closer to him as he dipped his tongue into her. Hearing her moan above him, the master assassin smirked as he teased Raven.</p><p> “Don’t tease me,” Raven moaned, grinding herself against Damian’s face softly. “You know I can tie you up and have my way with you if you don’t—oh, shit!—don’t give me what I want.” She felt his tongue slide against her, teasing her clit as his fingers pushed into her, and she growled as she tightened her hands in her husband’s hair.</p><p> “That’s the fun part, my love,” Damian said, licking his lips and standing up. He saw the glare on Raven’s face, and he smiled as he pulled her to him. “Don’t give me that look, Raven. I’ll finish what I started, but I thought you’d like to get away from the window first. For what I’m going to do to you, I don’t want anyone else seeing how hard I make you cum.”</p><p> Raven rolled her eyes playfully, pulling her shirt off and revealing the lack of a bra as her tits fell back into place. She turned and leaned out, grabbing the shutters, closing the window before turning and cocking an eyebrow at her husband. “What?”</p><p> “Naked and leaning out of the window. I’m sure you just gave someone a show down there,” Damian said.</p><p> “And if I did, it’ll be the only thing they’re going to think about until someone cuts their throat,” Raven said, walking over to the bed and climbing on. She laid back, smiling up at Damian. “Well, my love? Are you going to stand there all night or do something?”</p><p> Damian walked over, tossing his shirt away before he climbed up onto the bed and knelt between Raven’s legs, kissing his way up. He heard his wife’s breathing hitch and he smirked, nipping her thigh before his fingers found their destination, teasing her slowly as his thumb moved to her clit.</p><p> “Damian…” Raven growled, looking down at him and narrowing her eyes. “Stop fucking teasing me.”</p><p> “As you wish,” Damian said, dipping his tongue into Raven as his fingers rubbed her clit. He felt her hands tangle in his hair, pulling him closer and he laughed, the vibrations sending ripples through Raven. He slid his fingers into his wife, curling them slowly as he pushed deeper.</p><p> “Fuck!” Raven moaned, her back arching as her hands tangled in Damian’s hair. She bit her lip, her eyes fluttering closed as she felt Damian’s fingers working deeper inside of her. “Mmm…Damian…” Her eyes snapped open when she felt him stop, his fingers slowly easing out of her. “What…what are you doing…? I was so close…”</p><p> Damian smirked, looking down at Raven. “I’m having fun,” he said. He leaned down and kissed his wife, nipping her lip and tracing his fingers against her side, sliding them up before he teasingly pinched her nipple, making her gasp.</p><p> Narrowing her eyes, Raven wrapped her legs around Damian’s hips and shoved, rolling them over and pinning her husband to the bed. “I told you what would happen if you teased me, my love.” She held her hand out as rope tied itself around Damian’s wrists, becoming tied to the headboard. “Now. You’re going to finish what you started.”</p><p> She made her way up, hooking her legs under Damian’s arms before she lowered her pussy onto his face, looking down at him. “Get back to work,” she said, grinding against his mouth as she felt his tongue sliding against her. She moaned out as she felt his tongue attacking her folds, the tip of his tongue teasing her clit slowly before she felt his lips around the sensitive nub. “Fuck…”</p><p> Damian rolled his eyes lightly, dipping his tongue into Raven and feeling her grinding harder against his face. He tried to move his arms, growling as he felt the ropes tighten and keep him pinned to the bed. Nipping her clit, Damien dug his tongue against Raven, his eyes watching her face as he tried to make her cum.</p><p> Raven moaned softly, sliding her pussy against her husband’s face, her eyes drifting closed. “Mm…Damian…” She gasped when she felt his tongue pushing into her, her hands gripping his hair as she felt her entire body start to tense up. “Oh…fuck!” As her orgasm ripped through her, Raven’s chest rose and fall with rapid breaths, falling against the headboard and looking down at Damian, his face coated in her essence. She slowly unhooked her legs from his shoulders, laying back against his chest and feeling his cock, still trapped in his pants, poking her in the shoulder. She laughed softly, licking her lips. “Mm…you never fail to make me tingle, my love.”</p><p> Damian licked his own lips, feeling Raven’s release on his face. “The fun isn’t over yet, love,” he said, teasingly bucking his hips against Raven’s shoulders, hearing her laugh.</p><p> “Aww, is my demon trapped?” Raven asked in a teasing tone, sitting up and dragging herself down, rubbing her core against her husband’s crotch, a groan leaving his lips as he felt the heat from Raven penetrating his clothes. “Should I do something about it or leave you wanting? You were willing and content to tease me just now, darling.”</p><p> “Don’t you dare,” Damian groaned, watching Raven grind against him slowly. “Raven, I swear…”</p><p> Raven looked down at Damian and laughed, smiling as she watched his face. “What’s wrong, my love? <em>Hard </em>to take a commanding tone with me, isn’t it? It’s a <em>throbbing </em>in your chest, isn’t it? Unable to command your wife to do something you so desperately want?” She undid Damian’s pants, tugging them down and throwing them to the ground before her hand wrapped around his shaft, slowly stroking him. “Is this what you want, love?”</p><p> Damian groaned softly, biting his lip as he felt Raven’s hand around him. “Raven…” he growled, trying again in vain to get his hands free. “Raven—”</p><p> “Oh, no. You teased me, and it’s only fair that some payback is had,” Raven said, pushing her hair out of her face before she teasingly licked the head of Damian’s cock, wrapping her lips around him and starting to bob her head slowly. No matter how many times she’d done it, she never grew tired of the power she had over Damian while blowing him like this. She felt his tip against the back of her throat, and she moaned softly, sending reverberations down his shaft that made him shudder.</p><p>“Raven…”</p><p> Raven giggled, gently pulling back, letting her tongue swirl around his tip before she nipped tenderly, making him jump and shove back down her throat. She gagged and pulled off of him, gasping for air and stroking him slowly. “Fuck…don’t thrust like that.”</p><p> “Then don’t bite,” Damian growled. He felt Raven’s fingers squeeze his cock, a groan leaving his lips as he felt his head fall back against the pillow. “Jesus Christ…”</p><p> “He’ll have to wait his turn,” Raven said with a smirk, sitting up and straddling Damian, rolling her hips against his cock. “Now. Let’s put this wonderful thing where it belongs, hm?” She lifted up and centered herself before dropping down onto Damian, groaning as her husband’s shaft filled her pussy. “Fuck…always so big!”</p><p> “And you’re always so good,” Damian said, rolling his hips to match Raven’s movements. He moaned softly as he felt her start to move against him, watching her rise off of him before she slid back down his cock.</p><p> Raven smiled, leaning down and kissing Damian as her hips rolled, feeling him start to thrust against her and make her jump. “You want it, take it,” she said. “See if you can make me scream tonight, my love.”</p><p> “I already did once,” Damian said, nipping Raven’s lip. “If you’d untie me, I could make you scream louder then you did earlier.”</p><p> Raven smirked, a scheming glint in her eyes. “Think of the ropes as an obstacle to overcome. Can you fuck me into submission while tied up?” she asked, sitting up and starting to thrust back onto Damian, feeling his cock plunging into her on each stroke.</p><p> Damian growled, raising his hips to start thrusting faster and faster against his wife’s pussy, making her gasp as he picked up speed. “Don’t issue me a challenge and think I can’t deliver, Raven,” he said. Starting to move faster, he watched his wife’s eyes roll back in her head, feeling her tightening around him.</p><p> “Oh, fuck!” Raven moaned, her nails scratching down Damian’s chest as she felt him plunging deeper and deeper into her on each thrust up into her depths. “Oh, God! So deep…” She screamed out as she collapsed on Damian’s chest, her second orgasm of the night ripping through her, coating his cock in her juices.</p><p> Damian picked up speed, feeling his own orgasm building. He thrust up into Raven quickly, hearing her moaning in his ear. He clenched his eyes shut as he pushed into her one last time, moaning as his own orgasm overtook his body. “Fuck…” he moaned, feeling his heart thundering in his ribs.</p><p> Raven moaned as she felt Damian filling her with his seed, and she kissed his neck lightly, nipping as she did. “Mm…fuck me…it’d been a while hasn’t it, love?” she asked, her voice quiet as she listened to Damian’s breathing slow down. She could feel his heart, putting her hand on his chest as she sat up slowly.</p><p> Damian nodded, panting as he laid his head back. “Mmm…considering we don’t get much time anymore,” he said. He felt the ropes vanish from his hands, rubbing his wrists before he wrapped his arms around Raven, kissing her softly. “I love you.”</p><p> “I love you,” Raven said, smiling against Damian’s lips and feeling him slide out of her slowly. She whimpered, feeling empty without him inside. She slid down and laid beside him, wrapping her arm around his stomach, resting her head against his chest. Raven’s eyes drifted closed, the steady beating of her husband’s heart lulling her into security.</p><p> Damian ran his fingers through Raven’s violet locks, feeling her curl up tighter against him as he did. He said a gentle prayer in Arabic, thanking whatever deity was watching him for the life he had and the woman he loved in his arms, his own eyes drifting closed as he fell to slumber.</p><p> Raven opened her eyes and looked up when she felt Damian’s hand slow in her hair, smiling softly. She leaned up and kissed his cheek, resting her head against his chest again before pulling the blankets over them with her powers. She closed her eyes, letting sleep take her.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>